Your Character (Big Sky Country)
Your Character in Big Sky Country is the main protagonist of the Big Sky Country series. Although his/her default name is "Morgan Garrity", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. Personality Chapters Big Sky Country Book 1 * Chapter 1: Country Roads * Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine * Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge * Chapter 4: Helping Hands * Chapter 5: Fair Play * Chapter 6: All's Fair * Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 8: City Slickers * Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer * Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail * Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail * Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues * Chapter 13: Fire and Ice * Chapter 14: End of the Line * Chapter 15: High Noon * Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache Book 2 * Chapter 1: The New Normal * Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA * Chapter 3: The Race Is On * Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo * Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby * Chapter 6: Life is a Highway * Chapter 7: Ridin' High * Chapter 8: On the Block * Chapter 9: Heavy Burden * Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin' * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival * Chapter 12: La La Land * Chapter 13: The Great Debate * Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote * Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Relationships Sawyer Oakley Sawyer is one of your potential love interests. He first encounters you when your car breaks down and offers to let you stay at his family's ranch. Juliette Mendoza Juliette is one of your potential love interests. You formally meet her in Chapter 2, and she invites you to go swimming with her. Dallas James Dallas is one of your potential love interests. Asha Roanhorse Asha is one of your potential love interests. Character Customization Gender, Face and Hair BSC Face.jpg|Gender & Face Choices BSC Hair.jpg|Hairstyle in Book 1 BSC Hair Book 2.jpg|Hairstyles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 BSC Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits BSC Plaid Outfit.jpg|Plaid Outfit BSC Alternate Male MC Chiseled in Stone.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Chiseled in Stone' Outfit BSC Trip to Sweetridge.jpg|Trip to Sweetridge BSC Alternate Male MC in Giddyup Go Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Giddyup Go' Outfit BSC State Fair.jpg|County Fair BSC Alternate Male in Hey Good Lookin' Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Hey Gook Lookin' Outfit BSC City Clothes.jpg|City Clothes BSC Alternate Male MC in Brand New Man Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Brave New Man' Outfit MaleMCinBSCinhisunderwear.png|Male MC in his Underwear FemaleBSCMCinHerLingerie.jpg|Female MC in her Lingerie BSC Hiking at The Lonely Pine Trail.jpg|'Happy Trails' Outfit BSC Alternate Male MC in Happy Trails Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Happy Trails' Outfit MaleMCshirtless.png|Shirtless Male MC BSC Snow Coat.jpg|'Snowbird' Outfit BSC Alternate Male MC in Snowbird Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Snowbird' Outfit BSC Oakley Jubilee.jpg|Oakley Jubilee BSC Alternate Male MC in Walk The Line Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Walk The Line' Outfit Outfit Choices in Book 2 BSC New Job.jpg|New Job BSC Alternate Male MC in Smoky Mountain Rain Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Smoky Mountain Rain' Outfit BSC Alternate Female MC in Passionate Kisses outfit.png|Alternate Female MC in 'Passionate Kisses Outfit' BSC State Rodeo.jpg|State Rodeo BSC Alternate Male MC in Wild and Blue Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC 'Wild and Blue' Outfit BSC Trip to Oklahoma.jpg|Trip to Oklahoma Alternate_Female_MC_in_Oklahoma_Outfit.png|Alternate female MC in Oklahoma outfit BSC Cattle Auction.jpg|Cattle Auction BSC Birthday Party.jpeg|Birthday Party BSC Trip to LA.jpg|Trip to LA Alternate_Female_OC_in_LA_Outfit.png|Alternate female MC in LA outfit BSC Smalltown USA Premiere .jpeg|Smalltown USA Premiere BSC Town Party.jpeg|Town Party Miscellaneous BigSkyCountrySecondSneakPeek.jpg|Female MC in Sneak Peek SpikethepottedCactus.png|Spike, the potted Cactus and MC's pet plant Party_Spike_Cactus_with_Hat.png|Spike dressed in a party hat to celebrate your birthday GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC BSCgrouppicwithalternateblackmaleMC.jpg|Group pic w/ Black Male MC BSC Group Pic with Alternate White Male MC.png|Group pic w/ White Male MC Big Sky Country 2 Cover.jpg|Female MC on the cover of Big Sky Country, Book 2 BSC Auctioneer Paddle.jpg|Auction Paddle BSC2 engagement wedding ring.jpg|Engagement ring Trivia * Sawyer Oakley makes a reference to ClickIt, a company featured in ''#LoveHacks'', in Chapter 1 of Big Sky Country, Book 1, if Your Character mentions that their career is being a writer. * Your Character mentions to Duke in Book 1, Chapter 13 that s/he can tie a cherry stem in a knot with his/her tongue. * A female version of MC is shown on the cover of Book 2. * If the player decides to keep the name Morgan, he/she subsequently shares the same forename as Morgan Jennings from High School Story. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, you are asked to give your last name. The default is "Garrity". * Category:Characters Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters